


oestrous cycle

by chisei



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Starker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisei/pseuds/chisei
Summary: 睡梦中突如其来的发情期。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	oestrous cycle

托尼首先不是被浓郁得像要溺死他的荷尔蒙给唤醒的。

在睡梦里忽然发情的彼得迟迟没有醒来，但这并不妨碍他体内的生理机制自行运作，他的体温高得吓人，本来就体温偏高的青少年在冷气房里硬是被情热潮引出一身汗，整个人活像从外头露天泳池爬上来就直接倒进床里一般，托尼正是在半梦半醒间摸到那股不寻常的湿意才睁开眼，就看到年纪尚浅却已经被他标记的男孩紧紧抱着他的腰，像只在森林大火里不愿离开栖息树木的无尾熊，正迷迷糊糊地往他怀里拱。

托尼本来应该可以更从容面对青少年紊乱无序的发情期。即使他被彼得出于天性而不断释放出性吸引力引诱他交配的荷尔蒙勾起欲望，阴茎早就硬得可以随时插入彼得已经做好準备的湿淋淋的肉穴里，将彼得的生殖腔操开，让彼得又痛又爽地被他填满，但出于对年少伴侣的呵护与常年流连情场的经验让托尼有把握好好缓解彼得第一波的情热潮。

如果彼得没有误以为托尼要把他推开，反射性把腿跨到托尼身上，用自己的双腿紧紧钳住托尼靠近他的那条腿，以此限制托尼的行动，不让他有离开自己的可能。

被一座小火山贴紧的感觉当然不怎么舒服，但对早就已经陷入情慾里而浑然未觉的彼得来说，托尼那条被他夹在腿间的、满是肌肉硬梆梆的大腿就这么刚好抵著他已经完全勃起、正渴求慰借与快感的阴茎。托尼的试图挣脱直接挤压那根敏感的小东西，由于嚐到渴望已久的小甜头，彼得於是把托尼夹得更紧，急不可耐地扭著屁股让阴茎戳著托尼的大腿来回磨蹭，嘴里还不断发出甜腻的呻吟。

即使托尼再能够克制自己，面对比明明还未平常还要大胆主动的彼得，再加上男孩曲起的膝盖一直顶著他的根部揉弄，又痛又爽的快感让原本就硬到不行的托尼不停深呼吸，以避免自己只是被彼得磨蹭就要射在他的膝盖上。

托尼不得不握住彼得压在他身上作乱的腿，好为自己腾出翻身的空间，一眨眼就翻转姿势，换他把彼得另一条腿夹在腿间。还在睡梦中一无所察的男孩不满自己行动受限，喉头滚出一串烦躁的嘟嚷声，却仍然没有睁开眼的意思。托尼瞇起眼看着因为发情而把他吵醒却又兀自睡得香甜的男孩，自认有责任要教教彼得一个已经性成熟的个体是该如何为自己的行为负责。

身体早在不知不觉间做好準备的彼得，是在托尼把第三根粗厚的手指挤入他已经被玩得柔软、像颗熟烂的蜜桃，随便插弄就淌出一股滑液的肉穴时醒来的。他还来不及反应，早一步发现他醒来的托尼，慢条斯理地将手指插到最深处，拇指则搓揉著那两颗已经变成肉红色的囊袋，亲暱地咬著他的鼻尖问他是不是真的醒了。

我还在想你要是再不醒，我们就来试试你这里到底能够塞进多少，你觉得一颗拳头可以吗？

托尼信誓旦旦的口气让彼得还没完全清醒，脑子就忍不住先想像起自己那个狭窄的器官被塞进一颗拳头的感觉。想像中的痛楚让彼得有些畏惧地夹紧屁股，体内的异物感在这瞬间格外明显，但托尼却不给他反应过来的时间，兀自用指腹摸索起里头每一寸紧绞著他的软肉。他像个裁缝师，指腹来回在每一处抚摸，仔细感受比天鹅绒还要细致的质地。

托尼的动作实在太慢，无法被满足的彼得开始寻找让自己可以缓解发情的方法，原本紧紧抱住托尼的手也难忍地拢上没有贴着托尼的一侧胸前，指缝夹住早就尖挺充血的乳头，奶白色的胸肉也随着他收拢揉捏从指缝里满溢出来。

但这样还远远不够，追求生育的本能让彼得渴望被吸吮乳头，欺骗身体他正在哺育后代借以减缓痛楚；此外，他还需要托尼的荷尔蒙，需要与伴侣结合，需要被填满无底的欲望，而不单单只是戏弄似的抚摸。

托尼察觉彼得抚慰自己的小动作，低声笑出来。

OMEGA一旦发情，所有行为出发动机全是为了取悅或引诱ALPHA，寻求本能里缺失的另一半荷尔蒙，以做爱、接吻与标记来填补自己获得满足。他是彼得第一个缔结标记的伴侣，他完全可依自己喜好来引导彼得，所有关于标记、发情期与做爱的种种细节，让彼得知道该怎么取悅他以获得标记与附加的性爱，但托尼没有那么做。他的男孩不必像那些争相在他面前露脸只求一夜欢愉的对象，不必这么卑微地委屈自己来获得托尼的垂青。他教彼得不要对性感到羞赧，那只是生物的天性本能，就像情感，他们只需要顺应而为。所以彼得在他面前从不掩藏被本能驱使追求愉悅的一面，大方直率地展现自己的欲望，少年对于性的好奇与渴望都能被托尼满足，即使进入发情期也不会与其他人一样焦躁不安，因为他拥有托尼。此刻也不例外。

托尼抽出被彼得含得湿淋淋的手指，毫不在意地将其中一根放进嘴里吸吮出响亮水声。这当然引起彼得的注意，他放弃当缠著托尼的小无尾熊，直接翻爬到托尼身上，骑坐在腰腹处，大腿夹紧托尼身体两侧，按著托尼的胸口去追逐他品嚐自己的唇舌。

缔结标记过的伴侣任何体液对另一方都是最直接有效的媚药，彼得只不过嚐到一点托尼混有自己体液的唾液，甚至不需要任何爱抚就渴求难耐得扭著身体呻吟出声。

没有人可以想像托尼眼前画面，他的男孩，那个总是喋喋不休的男孩在此刻安静得不得了，因为他忙着捧住托尼的脸向他索取更多吻，舌头搅动，以吮饮他口腔里每一滴唾液，彼得甚至不再有余力呻吟，只不停从鼻腔发出低吟。

我不知道我应该先满足你哪张嘴。托尼舔了舔唇，那上头还有彼得留下的味道。事实上这间房间早已完全被彼得的荷尔蒙气味给占领。总该有个先来后到的顺序。托尼说。

彼得没有回答这个问题，早在托尼说话的时候他就重新直起身，握住托尼直挺的阴茎根部，在背身无法看见的情况下频频用臀尖蹭过饱胀的龟头，试图找到进入的最好角度。托尼强忍著说完最后那句话，就感觉到自己的阴茎抵在一处湿黏的位置，彼得按著他的腹部稍微抬起臀，接着就咬住嘴唇往下坐，或许是里头早就被托尼扩张得差不多，也或许彼得分泌了许多湿液也足够放松，托尼在进入时仅仅被勒了一下，便毫无阻碍地进入那道湿热的甬径，肠肉立刻紧紧裹住入侵的外物不断收缩，托尼发出粗哑的喘息，但直到彼得完全坐到托尼的胯上，将整根阴茎埋进体内彼得才吁出一口长气。

这样就解决了。彼得俯身的同时屁股也啣著里头的硬物往后推挤。托尼嘶了一声，也不知道是因为彼得的动作太过粗鲁夹痛他还是爽的，他只能抓着彼得彼得跨在两侧的大腿，任由彼得舔咬他的下巴向他索吻。

一分耕耘一分收获。(no pain, no gain.)托尼扭头躲开彼得的唇，手倒是沿着彼得那双滑腻肉感的大腿摸到同样肉感十足的臀肉扣住，一根指头在相连处揉著不断收缩的皱褶，借此催促彼得快点动作；偶尔戳进一节指头，将穴口撑开一道小缝，里头满盈的湿液便徐徐渗出一点，打湿底下托尼的体毛。

你已经撑得我很难受了。彼得半是抱怨地说：我都分不清到底是你的拳头放进来痛还是现在比较痛。

托尼被他的话逗乐，转回来要笑彼得自作自受的时候，就迎来彼得如小兽般没有拿捏力道的啃咬。他还来不及要彼得收敛点，彼得已经浅浅地扭起腰来，一对早就挺立的乳头随着动作来回划过托尼胸口，弄得托尼的乳头也被他蹭得立起。

但这种程度很快就不能满足发情期的彼得。

他主动结束这个吻，气喘吁吁地直起身，像之前托尼带他骑马那样打直腰，收紧臀部，扶著托尼的腰腹，开始一上一下地吞吐起嵌入他体内的阴茎。

一开始彼得没有拿捏好力道，贪图省力就只稍稍往上抬腰就要往下坐，但托尼就趁他坐下的时候往上挺，深入的程度超出彼得预料，他忍不住惊叫出声，意识到这是托尼让他別偷懒的意思，他用一双湿漉漉的眼居高临下地盯着托尼，接着闻到托尼释出的荷尔蒙气味，腰肢便泛起一阵痠软。尽管托尼教他不必在意性別，没有哪种性別注定压制另一种，但不可否认性別的本能就是会让OMEGA向ALPHA低头，幸好这时使用充其量只是伴侣间的情趣，没有压迫之意。彼得开始像真正骑马那样在托尼身上小幅度而轻快地起落，他那根形状漂亮的阴茎就跟著他的动作像马鞭似一下下拍打托尼。偶尔完全吞入时，臀部还会不轻不重地在根部扭一下，引得托尼倒抽气。

但他还是得不到满足，光是这样的快感不足以填补他体内名为发情期的黑洞。彼得不得不抽身离开托尼，背对着托尼跪趴在他腿间，高高抬起自己的屁股，并微微打开脚，让那个被操得发红还不停流出水的穴口露在托尼眼前。这么做实在太可耻了，但这是彼得所能想到最快帮助他从发情期里得到缓解的方式：让托尼来操他。

托尼，拜托⋯⋯彼得的请求还没说完，托尼就抓着他的髋部狠狠撞进来，脱口而出的痛呼却不能获得托尼温柔以待。托尼压在他的身上，鼻尖在他的后颈上游移，直到碰到那个肿胀热烫的腺体上，才改用舌头舔了下，脸埋在枕头里的彼得呜咽著请求托尼给他标记，让他的腺体被托尼咬破，让他的血和著托尼饱含唾液的荷尔蒙重新进入他，就像托尼此刻与他紧紧相连。

不。托尼拒绝他的声音显得过份冷酷：那将会是我们最后的高潮节目。

你得再忍忍。托尼嘬了他的腺体一口。

彼得没有办法，他只能接受托尼大幅度的抽送，每次都在退出到顶端差点要被肠肉推挤出穴口外的时候，又重重桩入，一瞬间将他填满，借着这种伴随痛楚的快感来忽略发情无法被满足的难受。响亮的皮肉拍打声和著滑润水声搔刮彼得的耳膜，他在被单与枕头的缝隙间大口呼吸，避免因为强烈的快感与身后的撞击而忘记要呼吸这回事。然后伸手往下握住自己的阴茎，早在托尼从后方插入他的第一下他就已经射精，但发情期让他的阴茎很快又重新勃起，他不得不为自己手淫以再次射精，即使只是让阴茎疲软片刻也好。

托尼却突然抓住他一双手往后拉，然后十指紧扣，在著力点仅仅是膝盖与托尼扣着他的手的情况下，逼迫他仰起上半身。无法射精的疼痛与发情期无法得到标记的痛苦让彼得的每一声呻吟里都混入哭腔。

他开始胡乱说出自己也不晓得在说什么的话，用甜腻的鼻音要求托尼在他体内成结、让好精液灌满他，这么一来等他怀孕就不用再被发情期折磨。

托尼干脆把他从床里捞起来，维持后入的姿势让他贴在自己胸前，环在前方的手拉扯著彼得的乳头，彼得一边呻吟一边扭头亲他，虽然脸上狼狈不堪，布满汗水与眼泪、浏海也湿答答地贴在额头上，托尼却也乐意亲吻这样的男孩，然后好心地拉着彼得的手圈中那根因为忍耐太久而像失禁一样从前端慢慢滴著精液的顶端，用掌心揉弄马眼。彼得在托尼手里讨到好处，便吸着鼻子乖巧地在托尼顶弄他的时候夹紧屁股迎合他。这使得他在最后一阵加快速度的抽送里得到一个标记。后颈的汗稀释了他的血在托尼嘴里的锈味，托尼咋舌，在觉得好像还可以接受的时候，又舔了舔他腺体上还在流血的牙洞。

托尼在要成结的前一刻抽出来，跟著彼得一起用力套弄阴茎，最终把能够解决彼得发情期问题的精液留在男孩光裸汗湿的后背上。

他抽了几张纸巾帮彼得擦掉脸上的惨况，又从床边柜倒了杯水要彼得补充点水份。至於床上那片狼借他们暂时无暇理会。托尼让彼得稍作休息，他去厨房找点吃的拿来房间好让他们能补充体力。知道发情期没那么快过去的彼得困得没办法说话只能乖乖点头，在还留有被标记的满足感消褪、下一波情热潮湧上前把握片刻的余韵。

早安。托尼离开前亲了亲彼得的额角：虽然我被你吵醒很久了。

end.


End file.
